Item World
Introduction The item world is an insane place that allows you to go into actual items and level them up by defeating residents and clearing levels. This allows you to create a powerful item and to change the way certain items operate. Basics The item world can be reached via the thief with the arrow over her head by the shops. Once there, you can talk to her and choose enter the item world. Once there, you have two options to complete a level. You can either go to the red portal, or you can clear out all of the enemies. You can also use a green portal or a blue portal; but after the completion of these, you will restart on the same level. A red portal may, on occasion, have an enemy called a gate keeper on it. This enemy will not move from the spot unless knocked off of it or killed. Most people use triple strike or a similar move to knock the enemy off when they are moving throw the level quickly. Portals There are three kinds of portals or gates in the item world. Green Portal The green portal is called a Mystery Gate. In here, you will find all different forms of things from battles to shops. A full list will be available on the Mystery Gate page. Blue Portal The blue portal is called a Court Gate. It is specific to items with Bailiff Specialists, and that is explained in the Felony section. Red Portal The red portal is the gate to the next level. Sometimes, it will have a gatekeeper on it, other times it will not. Specialists On items with unsubdued specialists, you may find them in your travels through the item. They will appear as enemies with yellow life bars. They will help you by attacking your enemies, but they will also be targeted by other enemies. You must be the one to kill them to subdue them. Pirates Pirates are the greatest threat to most people in the item world. They will appear randomly as you go, though when the do appear, the floor you are on will dictate the kind of pirates that can appear. They are explained more in depth on the Pirates page. Innocent Town Every ten levels, a chance exists that you will find an innocent town. These are very important places, as you can play hide and seek with a prinny and Axel, deal with the Item Assembly, and spawn new specialists with a Mediator. Also, this gives you a place to heal using the item hospital. The dimension guide gives you the option to return to the item world or escape it. Hide and Seek: Prinny Need more info Hide and Seek: Axel Need more info Hints and Strategies For blitzing the gate, most people use a mothman with three pairs of shoes because it is flying. This means that it can move through the enemy's square so long as it has a free square to land on. Another way is to use Tink (my preference). I prefer this one because he has a seven base move, plus 1 for the assembly bill, 2 per pair of shoes, and 1 for each ten lovers he has on his equipment. He has a much greater move potential, plus he is still able to fly through enemy squares. I also have Adell with a high move in case there is an enemy on the gate. You can also use a mage with long range to destroy the gate keeper. All in all, it's up to you to find something that works. These are just the tactics that I have heard and that I use myself. Category:Disgaea 2 Category:Disgaea 2 Item World